


Problems

by Ceoofcringe



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Ace Alastor, Alastor being edgy, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Blood and Gore, Body snatching, Cherri being a blessing, Crack, Dark, Eldritch, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Evil Plans, F/F, Fluff, Fucked Up, Hurt/Comfort, Husk wanting to die, Kidnapping, M/M, Mehrunes, Mind Control, Murder, No Smut, OOC?, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual content from spooderboi, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Swearing, Torture, Unrequited Love, Vaggie appreciation, What if i told you alastor's shadow was gay for him, fuck man i dunno anymore, idk - Freeform, yeah i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceoofcringe/pseuds/Ceoofcringe
Summary: Okay so what do you do when a manifestation of your power is in love with you and doesn't like a certain spider?(A rewrite of my old wattpad fic)
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, One Sided Alastor's Shadow (Mehrunes) / Alastor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 252





	1. Elevator rides and mischeif

**Author's Note:**

> F for ugly one

Night has fallen over the Pentagram, yet the streets still boom with life. Clubs and bars open 24/7 providing Angel Dust with a truckload of opportunities. 

Charlie doesn’t know that he’s snuck out, with all the residents at the hotel she’s too overworked. 

Grinning, he shoves open a door, and waltzes straight past the bouncers. They know him. Angel Dust heads over to the VIP corner, where his latest pet project sits puffing on a cigar. He’s big and manly, some sort of lizard demon, with a Russian accent and broken English. 

He grins when he sees Angel. “Ahhh, my favourite plaything. Come here,” the smoke billows from his nostrils, and with no hesitation Angel sits in his lap. He’s surprised when the hookers in the room pull guns on him. 

Reptile man runs a finger down Angel Dust’s cheek. “Did you not know that I knew you where stealing from me, blyat?” The spider needs to think fast if he wants to get out of this, so he does the most logical thing- punch him in the dick and run. 

Angel sprints down the street, thanking whoever was responsible for giving him these fine ass legs. He turns down an alley, goons hot on his tail. 

“Oh fuck me.” He curses realising he’s hit a dead end. Fuck the universe. Angel Dust is trapped now, three thugs swinging around guns and baseball bats in an effort to look cool. They don’t. 

“You think you can steal from our boss and get away with it!” Ugly one sneers. “Take a step back, your breath is killin’ me.” Angel smirks, and the demon boils with rage, closing in and swinging his bat. 

The spider closed his eyes, and begins to wonder why the impact never comes. He opens one eye. Ugly one’s brains are splattered all over the wall, seemingly by an unknown force. “That’ll be enough, gentlemen.” A familiar voice states. Now Charlie will definitely find out. 

Alastor is smiling, as always. Flecks of Ugly one’s blood is splattered across his face. The two others exchange looks, before booking it. 

“I had that handled.” 

Alastor’s grin grows wider. 

“Are you entirely sure?” He says clicking his fingers, making the blood disappear. “Yeah I’m fuckin’ sure.” Angel straightens out, (posture-wise.) and walks over to the demon, wrapping his hands seductively around him. 

“Y’know, just me, you, and this alle-“ Angel Dust is interrupted by Alastor somehow teleporting, letting Angel fall flat on the ground. “Aha I don’t think so!” He turns and heads over to a waiting car, leaving the spider to swear and dust himself off.  
~~~

The next encounter they share is in an elevator. Alastor is engrossed in a book, ignoring the outside world. The ride is silent, save for one thing you can never escape, even in hell : the dreaded music. 

Alastor is humming along to ‘Beyond The Sea’ and Angel Dust is sure he’s going to lose it. 

“Smiles? Could ya knock it off?” He grits his teeth, his request going by ignored. He now gets a good glimpse of what Alastor’s reading- a guide on modern culture. 

The spider suppressed a laugh, and wonders what’s taking them so long to reach their desired floors.

The elevator lurches to a stop, and Angel curses the universe. All the power is out, yet the music is somehow still playing. 

At this point Angel Dust begins mercilessly hammering the speaker with his fists. 

“Something wrong?” Oh so now he decides to respond. “This thing won’t shut up!!” With every word he hits the speaker, alas, it’s indestructible. 

Oh it’s going to be a long night. 

~~~

The speaker is trashed and sparking in the corner, Alastor is rambling on about some sort of recently discovered slug, and Angel Dust is sure he’s going to lose it. They’re both sitting against opposite walls, Angel with his knees draw up and his head resting on them. 

“For fucks sake could you shut up?” He hisses, raising his head for a mere second. 

“Oh wait until I tell you about this one very awful attempt at cooking I witnessed! She was absolutely terrible! Relying way too much on garnishes-“ Alastor’s next long ramble is interrupted by Angel Dust standing, and punching his hand through a panel. 

He pulled out a bottle of cheap booze which he’d sure belonged to Husk. 

All the while Alastor watches on with interest. “Say, how many of those little hides holes have you hidden around the hotel?” He says, summoning up a tea set. 

“About...75.” He spider states, taking a sip out of the bottle. 

“Well you’re definitely going to love this story!“

~~~

The lights come back on, and they’re moving against. “It’s been a pleasure dear Angel Dust!” Alastor grins, and teleports away. 

Wait

He could have left ages ago 

That sly fucker decided he’d torture Angel Dust for a good two hours. 

Oh fuck this place

——————<<<<


	2. A tiresome deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LET HIM SLEEP GODAMNIT
> 
> I kinda got lazy sorry

"Bloody scenes at a convenience store! Nine demons killed!" Katie Killjoy grins, her bones grinding. There was a store behind her, windows smashed, blood smeared across its walls. There was even someone's arm impaled on a broom. This wasn't unnatural in hell, the perplexing thing being the strange scorch marks in the very centre- a display of charred ground swirling into indecipherable symbols.

_Interesting._

\--

"And then he fucking nukes the place!" Angel Dust exclaims, throwing his hands up in a dramatic re-enactment. Cherri Bomb bursts out laughing. "Oh fuck he really is that stupid-" She wheezes.

"ANGEL DUST!!" A voice screeches, and a grey mass comes flying in, slams into the bar causing Husk to drop his bottle and swear, and then stops in-front of the two. She flips the fucking table. "WHAT THE HELL??!?" Vaggie screams, motioning wildly to her bright pink hair. The spider doesn't move, face remaining impassive. "Pink's a nice color on ya'." Angel lets a grin manifest on his face, not paying attention to Cherri, who was trying- and failing, mind you, to hold in her laughter.

Vaggie spins around, reaches under the bar, and pulls out a very sharp looking spear, aiming it at Angel Dust. "Fix it." She growls.

Angel, however, bursts out laughing. "Its not permanent- It'll wash out with a good scrub, here, come up to my room and i'll help you get it out." He offers, leaving Vaggie confused as fuck, because _Angel is offering to help? _

"Okay...But if you're planning something i will not hesitate to do an impromptu de-sexing."

Its this comment that was Cherri Bomb hunched over and wheezing. "I-Im gonna go, you guys are too much," She breathes, standing up and stealing a bottle off the bar. Angel waves, "See'ya slut!" He calls after her, with no real bite.

The spider demon turns back to Vaggie, giving a toothy grin. "Lets get you cleaned up!" He says, picking up the discarded table and returning it to its original spot. Said demon sighs, and lowers her spear, trailing behind Angel, which in itself is a feat because holy shit do you know how long his strides are? After dodging a few drunkards, whom of which Vaggie threatened each one, they reach Angel's room.

The first thing Vaggie notices, is how pink it is.

Pink striped wallpaper, pink bedspread, pink accessories and wigs literally everywhere, sex toys in the color- you guessed it, pink!

It fucking hurt her eyes. Angel Dust moved a fuzzy coat out of the way, with a very obscured door behind it, leading into an equally eye-raping amount of pink void.

No wait, it was a bathroom. The Spider demon went over to the sink, brushing a large quantity of bottles onto the floor, and turning the tap on. No water came out, just the groaning of pipes.

So Angel tried again, this time beating the wall. Still nothing.

"The water must be out," Vaggie pointed out helpfully, causing Angel to sigh. "We could ask the room next door," He says, not knowing who exactly was next door.

The spider demon lifts a gloved hand, knocking twice, and freezing at the sight, The motherfucking Radio Demon, visibly dishevelled, not looking like himself at all. Bags under his eyes, ears pressed back, and a fucking frown.

Vaggie and Angel freeze. 

Alastor sighs, "How can i help you?" 

Still no smile.

"Uh- Can we use you sink?" Angel stutters, Vaggie choosing to remain silent.

Alastor rubs his eyes, and steps aside, motioning for them to come inside.

The room is dark, curtains draw. Heads of both deer and demon are mounted on the wall, a large bed in the center. Deep reds are the main color, accented by blacks and grey. 

The Radio Demon leads them to a the bathroom, pushing open a dark wooden door, revealing a bathroom. A claw footed tub is in the corner, with strawberry scented candles haphazardly balanced on the rim. 

The demon leaves without another word, leaving Angel and Vaggie to stare at eachother.

Angel Dust silently leads the female to the sink, turning on the tap and letting the water warm up a bit before helping her scrub the neon pink out.

"That was interesting." She says quietly, the spider giving a _mhm_ in response, reaching over to use a towel to wipe up a bit of spilt water.

After a while of silence, Angel shuts off the water, and dries off her hair, still slightly pink, but barley noticeable. The two push the door open, not really expecting to see the big scary bambi limbs spread up like a starfish, snoring. 

The two are stunned, not by the shadows around him, but by the demon himself. 

They head over to the door, and Angel Dust recoils as a shadows snaps at his hand.

"No use," Vaggie whispers, taking a seat on the bear rug and crossing her legs. Angel joins her. 

"May as well get comfortable, bambi over there is not gonna let us leave anytime soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie and Angel are best friends, i don't care what anyone else thinks-


	3. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Al begins to unravel his true nature
> 
> radiodust moments coming soon i swear
> 
> also, what the fuck?? this has a decent amount of views??

The radio demon is familiar with the bone-tiredness that comes with over-using his powers. Its dreadful, and he cannot be motivated to do anything. So when he awakens, still feeling quite terrible, his condition only worsens at the sight of Angel Dust and Vaggie piled together on the floor.

Alastor vaguely remembers letting them in, to wash Vaggie's hair? He cant recall the exact conditions, but they should have left when they were done. 

With a sigh, he stand, and walks over, poking Vaggie's arm with his finger. 

"Hello? Testing, Testing..." He says, somewhat enthusiastically. He gets a grumble and a sleepy 'Fuck off' in response. "Well thats no way to treat your host!" The demon exclaims, taking a few steps back when the girl finally realises who she's talking to. She scrambles back, headbutting Angel in the process, causing him to scream and his head. Alastor just watches on as they bicker back and forth. 

"Are you done yet?" He cuts in, causing both to cease their fighting and turn to him. 

"Can we leave now?" Angel hisses, cracking his back with an audible pop. "What was stopping you in the first place?" Alastor inquires. "Your weird sex toys." To which Vaggie snorts, rising to her feet. The two leave, Angel turning and blowing a kiss on his way out. He can hear them distantly laughing.

Laughter, such a strange reaction.

Similar to the laughter he produced after murdering that young girl. 

Oh how she screamed.

He checks to see if the claw marks are still there, and sure enough, they are. 

The cuts weren't a pretty sight, an angry red surrounding the peeling skin revealing flesh underneath. Little droplets of blood welled up and spilled out, dripping onto his rug.

Alastor should get them seen to.

Nifty could help, right?

The demon stands, and throws on a coat, before descending the stairs. Nifty and Husk are playing some sort of card game, the cat busy shouting about how he's sure Nifty is cheating, and in return she just smiles. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but i could use some of your medical expertise..." Alastor says, rolling up his sleeve, causing Husk to gag, and flinch away. "What the fuCK??" He shouts, shielding his eyes. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM??" Nifty cocks her head. "Sure, i can help. Wait here." She says, hopping off her stool and disappearing into a back closet. 

"Yeah, i'd rather not sit here with your freaky ass arm." Husk growls, standing and disappearing, leaving Alastor alone with his thoughts.

Nifty returns soon after, a small medical kit in hand as she props herself up against a chair. With a steady hand, she applies antiseptic, before bandaging up the wound.

"Alastor, you shouldn't be using your powers so much!" She scolds, hopping down from her spot. The Radio Demon can only sigh. "The urges are strong." He says quietly, the smile vanishing from his face. Nifty sighs, before looking at him hopefully. "Please, cut down on the usage." Without waiting for a response, she leaves.

~~~

Kill. 

The voices keep hounding him with grim suggestions, and Alastor resorts to throwing a pillow over his ears. 

He made a promise...

Surely a small feed would do...

Getting up before he can change his mind, the Radio Demon changes into a more inconspicuous attire and begins his search.

It takes a while before he locates a fine specimen, some sort of bird demon, whom had just left a night club.

Stalking behind, Alastor waits for the perfect opportunity.

Finally, the demon disappears into a back alley, and he strikes. 

Claws tear through flesh, and warm blood splatters across his clothes. All he can feel is the burning hunger, and within a few seconds, he opens his jaws, and sinks his teeth into the tender flesh.

"What the fuck?!?" Someone shouts, and the last thing he hears is a gun going off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for another short chapter, i've been feeling like complete shit for a while now and finally motivated myself to write another chap.
> 
> i'll try and make the next few longer, but it may be a while before they come out.


	4. The shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which alastor awakens. youve been shot idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it weird to be in love with someone whos techniqually a clone of yourself? Im looking at you, borderlands fandom. 
> 
> still i think its cute.

Alastor wakes with a spring.

The familiar thrum of power in his veins is back, meaning he's back at full power.

The darkness makes it extremely hard to see his surroundings, additionally, every time he tries to move his side protests. By protest, i mean it shoots a searing bolt of pain throughout his system.

It takes longer then expected for them to show up.

The shadow glides effortlessly across the floor, coming to a stop at the foot of his bed.  
"You've been out for a while." Mehrunes whistles, raising an eyebrow. 

Theoretically they were the same person, and yet they were so different. Sure, if you had glanced at Mehrunes, you would see Alastor, and nothing else. If you were Alastor himself, you could list limitless differences. Such as the way they part their hair, slightly to the side. Or their more...modern speech habits. After all, Mehrunes did get to see the modern world, so it was only a matter of time before he picked up their terminology.

"I believe i went over the limit." Alastor shoves his blankets aside, and then realises- wait, these aren't my blankets. Its not even his bed. He goes to stand, and instantly almost falls, saved by his shadowy friend, whom guides him back to the bed with steady hands.

"Woah there Al, you've been shot." He says half jokingly. The events that transpired last night instantly hit the Radio Demon, the feasting, the gun, and then-

"Oh." Alastor says, furrowing his brows, placing a hand to his side. He now noticed he was shirtless, bandages wrapped around his stomach. "I was...shot?" A brief second passes, before Mehrunes speaks up. "Yeah..."Tentative hands reach forward, grazing his wound, and then-

The door flies open.

"Finally, you're up!" Angel Dust says excitedly, grasping his shoulders and making sure not to hurt Alastor. Mehrunes is long gone, disappeared back into wherever he goes. "Ah, don't fret! Its only been a day!" Angel looks at him. "Alastor, its been five days."

Well.  
"Oh." The Radio Demon says, still smiling. "Well then."

Angel only sighs. "You should get some sleep." He says, smiling a tad bit. "I shouldn't argue with my host." Alastor says, voice quiet. "But this is your room, so you should rest here. I will move back to m-" "UP BUP BUP! You mister, you're staying here. I did not bust my ass trying to drag you from some forsaken alley way only for you to be an over polite asswipe. Now sleep." He interrupts, pushing the Radio demon down.

Angel Dust turns to leave, stopped by a simple-

"We...We could always share?"

A silence fills the room.

"If thats alright with you? I mean, i don't want to invade your personal space." The spider says awkwardly, for once not jumping into a potentially sexual situation- wait no, this was Alastor, the guy showed zero interest in that kind of jazz.

Said demon moves to the side, making enough space for Angel to slot in next to him. He does so, and the two lay there, staring at oneother.

Finally, Alastor rolls over, and squeezes his eyes shut. Nothing has, and will transpire between the two.

Little did he know...  
~~~  
The spider demon intrigued him. Was he in love with Al? Mehrunes didn't know.

Back to matters at hand, were they in love with Al? I mean, they're literally a manifestation of his power, is that weird?

Thoughts fill their head, and the shadow lets himself become solid. Gliding over to the bed, they study the Radio Demon. Why the fuck was he such a likeable person? Mehrunes didn't know.

If they wanted to...y'know...They had to get rid of Angel Dust.

Somehow.  
~~~  
Thanks for tuning in! i know i said this would be longer, but its 12:24 and im really just out of it. im so so sorry.  
also, would you guys mind if i maybe...  
wroteaoneshotaboutmehrunesandal  
just wondering if you'd like to see me explore their relationship in a gay way  
~~~


	5. So

Alastor being Aro-Ace? 

I love, i stan, i cry, i kneel.

I just want people to know that i fully 100% support his Aromantic Asexuality! I think its a step in the right direction for media, and i will be continuing this fic! 

I just want to acknowledge that i know abt his sexuality, and are fully supportive, and don't want to harm anyone by writing this fic.

Stay Tuned! ~ Cringe


	6. Confessions and Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!WARNING!! THINGS GET DARK TOWARDS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!!

When someone mentions the 'Radio Demon' your thoughts would wander to a scarily powerful demonic being capable of dismembering you in a split second.

Not some strawberry pimp whom relationship status is 'its complicated' with a manifestation of his damn power.

Nor would you visualise him as an internally affection starved broken soul who is constantly at odds with his...'shadows'

Well there he was, lying in a dark room, mere centimetres away from reknown pornstar Angel Dust, whom of which is sleeping soundly, giving the occasional snore.

Alastor didn't really mind, after all the spider had saved him. He might actually li-

No. Squeezing his eyes shut, Alastor dismisses that thought from his head. Angel Dust is just a means to an end. A pawn in his game of chess, a Pentagrambucks coffee cup that he will throw away

And yet he couldn't just murder him once Angel has run out of use.

Maybe he could be relenting, just this once.

"Mm..." Angel Dust groans, scrunching his face up for a second, before it smoothens out.

Being honest, said demon looked...at peace?

It was nice.

Makeup removed, eyelashes gently dusting his cheeks, lips parted to allow airflow. 

And then the sheer embarrassment of looking at someone like that spread over him. 

Alastor quickly squeezes his eyes shut.

As gently as he can, the Radio Demon sits up, shuffling to the edge of the bed and padding across the plush carpet towards the conjoined bathroom. 

Bracing himself on the sink, he rakes his hands through his hair, eyebrows furrowed as Alastor debates his options.

One, leave and save himself the embarassment.

Two, stay and possibly fall too far.

Hmm.

Alastor makes his choice, snapping his fingers and putting on a grin. The current time according to the electronic clock was 5:38am. Only a while before the others woke.

Stepping back into the dark room, he strides towards the door and opens it with a slight hesitation as cool breath brushes his neck and the sensation of claws on his upper arm confuse him, only for a second.

The hallway is dark, as expected, the Radio Demon's footsteps the only noise. Well, Mehrunes was saying something, but Alastor was so conflicted over his feelings he didn't even hear. It was a short while before he reached the kitchen, not surprised to see Husker still up, leaning over the counter half passed out over a beer bottle. The cat's ear prick up immediately as he senses the other's presence, and with a string of colorful curses Husk lifts his head.

"Ah fuck, this period blood motherfucker is alive." He grumbles, ears promptly flattening down. "Nice to see you too old friend." The Radio Demon responds, sitting down at a stool. He gets a snort in reply. "Oh, you brought your little shadow thingy. He's cool. I like him." Husk slurs, pointing a claw at said manifestation. Mehrunes waves, leaning on the counter. "Husker my boy, may i ask something?" Said cat immediately raises an eyebrow. "Whadd'ya mean? You usually just blurt shit out, why be polite now?" 

Alastor averts his eyes, his smile becoming a bit more strained.

"Its about relationships and so." 

Husk bursts out laughing.

"Y-you are seriously asking me? Fucking me? About relationships? Hoooly fuck you've hit a new low. So, who is it? Nifty? Me? Mehrunes?" The cat begins listing off names, only silences by Alastor speaking up.

"Actually, its um. Aha...Angel Dust." He says with a nervous laugh.

The room is silent.

Mehrunes is gone, Husk is just staring.

"The pornstar? Big dick guy? Fluffy boobs?" 

"If you must call him that...Yes." 

More silence.

It takes a good five seconds before Husk is wheezing, arm wrapped around his torso, struggling to inhale. 

"Okay, Okay," He begins, still laughing.

"Love is like a...a car. If you push too hard, it breaks. Ignore it, and it'll gather dust. Be too gentle and you'll never live." Husk says, now focused on the bottle, as if reminiscing an old memory.

"You need to pursue him. If he rejects you, well, then you get to have a pity party. If he accepts you're confession, boom. Boyfriend." The cat finishes, sipping at his drink. Alastor takes a second to process the information, before standing. 

"Thank you, Husk." He says, leaving with a wave.

~~~

"Alastor!" The Radio demon turns upon hearing his name. Vaggie stands there, arms crossed. "What's your game." She says, stepping closer. "Im afraid i have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!" Alastor claims, cocking his head. 

"If you hurt Angel, i will make sure that they never find you body." Vaggie states darkly, the X replacing her eye becoming more prominent. In her shadow, dark wings could be seen. Abruptly, she turns and leaves without another word.

"Wait. Is she an...?" Mehrunes says, manifesting beside Alastor. "Im not too sure, but yes, it would make sense." 

"Oh. Well okay, i've got things to see to. See ya later." The shadow disperses, leaving the Radio demon alone in the hall.

~~~

Its still dark in the room, blinds drawn blocking out any source of light. 

Angel Dust is sprawled out on the bed, blanket wrapped around his feet. 

Mehrunes steps forward, hostile gaze trained on the spider.

He gently hops onto the bed, wrapping his hands around Angel's neck, leaving streaks of blood against the white fur. 

It takes a split second for Angel to wake, and begin widly thrashing, fingers clawing into the Shadow's firm hands. 

The struggling dies down after about twenty seconds, and once Mehrunes is sure that Angel Dust is out cold, he teleports the spider to a little shack on the borders of the Pentagram, practically falling apart due to decay. The stench of blood is strong, and just for decoration a few arms and head are put up on spikes outside the property. 

Kicking open the door, Mehrunes drags the spider inside, the room smelling of rotting flesh and fear. The only light source is a single flickering bulb placed overhead a rickety old chair, of which Angel is harshly thrown into.

The spider awakens with a gasp, attempting to stand only for Mehrunes to drive a heavy pipe into one of his legs. Angel falls back down with a shrill scream, cut short by him being pushed back into the chair, arms and legs bound. 

"Who the fuck are you??" He says, struggling against his bindings. Mehrunes laughs. "Alastor?" 

Another blunt object makes contact with him, right in the face this time. 

"Someone worse then the devil."

===

Angle doo cackles, look at this feckin edgelord.

Lmao thanks for reading losers, (im kidding i value each and every one of you so so much) get ready for next chapter, featuring:

Distraught strawberry pimp, Ow my leggy, emo 101 and scary vagina

stay tuned!


	7. Mind Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'd been waiting since the beginning.

The hotel was in a frenzy. Angel Dust was a valued patron, and for him to just disappear was...disturbing.

But what scared Alastor the most, was that he hadn't heard from Mehrunes for two days. The shadow would always pop in at least once, bringing his 'charming' persona along with him. 

Now, Alastor wasn't blind. Mehrunes was very protective, always looking out for Alastor, much to the displeasure of the other shadows. 

"Al." Husk says from next to him, paw resting lightly on his shoulder. Said demon turns slightly, eyes still trained on his bedroom wall. 

"Im sure Angels fine. That bastard can withstand anything." The cat attempts to reassure him, yet to no avail. 

The two sit in silence for a minute, before Husk speaks up again.

"Where's Mehrunes?" 

That single question sends a shiver down Alastor's spine.

He does have an idea where said shadow was.

"Im not sure." Is what he settles for.

Husk hums in response, eyes drifting and focusing on anything else. 

The duo sit like this for a while, pure silence filling the air.

Then a loud knocking sounds, barely lasting a second before the door is thrown open, and an angry moth wraps her hands around the Radio Demon's neck.

"**WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!**" She snarls viciously, baring teeth in a threatening manner. Alastor remains calm.

"Woah Vaggie-" Husk begins, only to be silenced by a scathing glare.

"I KNEW YOU COULDN'T BE TRUSTED! AND NOW MY BEST FRIEND IS GONE BECAUSE OF _YOUR_ FUCKERY!" 

Of course, Alastor is not scared. He knows the power he wields at his fingertips, especially when the one who suppresses his power is absent.

"I have not done anything." He says slowly, before shoving the woman back.

"Bullshit!" Vaggie hisses, fists clenched. 

"I did not harm Angel Dust. Although i have a nagging suspicion on who has." 

Immediately, Vaggie summons her angel spear, and points it menacingly at her fellow demon.

"I am gonna get Charlie. You better not fucking move, and be prepared to spill." She says lowly, before storming out the room.

Husk glances at the door, before motioning to it. "I think i'll leave. Enjoy this shitshow." He shrugs, before disappearing too.

Mehrunes was one of the least powerful manifestations, and yet they all had some semblance of power.

He wasn't powerless, very far from. Mehrunes was just a lot more tame. 

"_**Exactly**_." A familiar voice says, tapping a claw against Alastor's temple, to which he instantly recoils from.

Myriad sinks back into the mattress, dark eyes trained on her vessel. 

Alastor remains quiet, a very foreign emotion taking the drivers seat.

"_**Missed me?**_" She taunts, flowing blue hair wrapping around his hands. 

"Not particularly." Alastor tries, his trademark smile ever widening, more out of fear then genuine amusement.

Myriad laughs at this, before digging her talon like nails into his arm, leaving a large gash.

"_**Always the comedian.**_" She muses, resting her head against her hand, pleased with the damage.

"_**What did i tell you about trusting that degenerate?**_" Alastor knows who she is referencing, and hums in response. 

Its when footsteps approach that the being finally huffs out a sigh, giving a coy wink before dissipating completely. 

"Charlie, im telling you! He knows something we don't!" Vaggie whisper shouts, despite said action not being very effective. The door flies open once more, and the two women step inside.

"Hi Alastor." Charlie greets awkwardly. He doesn't blame her.

"Explain. Now." Vaggie grits her teeth.

"I will be honest. My power source is strange in nature. Sometimes, bits of it manifest themselves in humanoid figures. One of these, i believe, has taken Angel Dust."

"Why?" Charlie inquires, cocking her head to the side.

"Jealousy, i believe."

Nobody speaks, and then-

~~~

"FUCK!" Angel shouts, wriggling in his binds. Mehrunes laughs, twirling the knife in his hand clumsily.

"YOU GET YOUR FUCKIN' HANDS OFF ME!!!" The manifestation ignores him completely, slicing Angel's cheek with no hesitation.

The spider recoils, eyes trained on his captor, his stare not relenting.

"Alright, no more joking." Mehrunes says, rearing his leg and busting one of Angel's knees. It shatters with a crunch of bone, blood splattering across the room. Angel screams.

"Why the fuck are you doing this?" He says once the pain has subsided to a dull throb. Mainly because of the numbness.

"Because you think its alright to take something that's not yours." Mehrunes snarls, plucking a brutal looking instrument from the dirty table. 

Angel snorts. "D'ya know how sad that sounds?"

It takes a whole two seconds before Mehrunes has him by the throat. 

"You think you're fucking special? Sorry, but you're not. He doesn't love you, you piece of shit." The shadow growls, before shoving the chair back. 

"Where were we?"

~~~

"_**Stupi-**_" Myriad is cut off mid sentence, before she begins harshly choking. 

"_**Th- fucking parasite!!**_" Her voice comes out ragged and inhuman. Alastor has no idea what to do.

"_**You'**__**re going to fucking stop that pathetic excuse of a manifestation, before he kills us both.**_" Myriad snarls, hair slithering around Alastor's neck like a python.

The Radio Demon is uncertain. Sure, Mehrunes is unpredictable, dangerous, and somewhat murderous. And yet that shadow is what kept him sane all these years, as Myriad tightened her grip, the threat of her completely taking over his body, leaving him to watch on the sidelines becoming ever more imminent as each dreadful day passed.

Mehrunes was his friend. As much as he hated to admit it.

Myriad suddenly squeezes his windpipe. "_**You,**_" She sneers, "_**Are going to end that bastard. I don't care what he means to you.**_" 

Alastor can only nod.

Myriad relaxes, taking a step away from the bed which Alastor sat on. She goes and reclines on the couch, just like a lion surveying its land.

Her eyes gleam with a sadistic light, cold as ever. Myriad herself was a contrast to Alastor, being made of so much blue. Her hair was extremely long, seemingly changing its length as it pleased. She looked vaguely like a deer, ears popping out of the infinite strands on her head, accompanied by large horns adorning with crystalline chains, glimmering in the red lighting. Her body was so so thin, almost skeletal, quite anticipated from that of a Wendigo. Her hands were impossibly thin, looking ever so delicate, a vast contrast to her violent nature.

The shadow had dark blue robes draped across her frame, silver-blue fabric crafting intricate patterns on the wide neckline and sleeve ends. Myriad's legs were that of a satyr, powerful and fitting her regal aesthetic well. The most distracting part was her face, eye glossy as if she'd died frozen, forever plagued by a haziness. 

She was dangerous. More so then anything. Myriad herself was the source of his power, Mehrunes came along as an unintended parasite.

It was the flickering of the TV as it came to life that drew Alastor from his thoughts, that insignificant reporter once more the main focus. She babbled on about some sort of violent magical aura coming from the outskirts of the pentagram.

Interesting. 

Then, something struck him.

Mehrunes.

Quickly standing, all semblance of passiveness dissipating as quick as it seeped in. 

Myriad didn't ask. She already knew the answer, with one last sneer, she slid back into the mind palace.

~~~

It doesn't take long to reach the ominous shack, it isn't hard to miss. 

Neglected and in need of repair, it creates an ominous shadow.

Alastor stares at the building, smile widening even more as the...fear settled in.

Fear of loss.

To lose someone whom he cared about.

A voice lingering in his thoughts quickly snapped him out of that trance. He knew she was there, always watching and ever judgemental.

He sighs, more of a hiss through his teeth, and steps up to the door. It only takes a push for it to creak open, inviting him into the ever expanding darkness.

Its the smell of blood that hits him first, and then the whimpers of pain.

Thousands of thoughts rush through Alastor's head as he blindly navigates the halls, rage seeping into his soul as he sees Mehrunes.

He really hoped it was some sort of mistake, but seeing him there, eyes full of malice as the shadow stuck a needle into an unconscious Angel Dust, Alastor knew.

Mehrunes was gone. Replaced by a being of rage and jealousy.

Sometimes he wonders if there was anything in there to begin with.

It takes to seconds for the shadow to turn, his confused expression melting into one of pure bliss once he sets eyes on Al.

The Radio Demon surges forward, grasping him by the neck and forcing him back against the splintering wall. The air immediately begins to shift, to one of unheard of power.

Mehrunes begins to struggle as Alastor's eyes become dials, indecipherable symbols flickering around his head.

It takes mere seconds for the shadow to begin to tear itself apart, the remnants of his physical form frantically trying to stitch themselves back together.

Then, he's gone.

Nothing to remember him by.

Just disappeared, as if he had never even existed in the first place. 

All those countless nights, memories from long ago, back when he was alive, meaningless. Mehrunes was gone. 

Angel groans, and Alastor struggles to reign in his power. It only expands, to the point where it threatens to take him over, make him lose all common sense. 

The last thing he hears is the calls of Charlie, as she finally tracks his location. 

And then, his mouth opening, but not his own words coming out.

"_Finally_." Myriad says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oopsie, u thowght mehruwnes was the big baddie UwU?? 
> 
> Tbh i had literally no idea where this was going when i first started writing it, the mehrunes thing kinda happened and then Myriad came in.
> 
> bruh im making this up as i go
> 
> sorry for the wait, i was sick :)
> 
> i did a sketch for myriad but im dumby so i'll link the wattpad version of chapter 7 here https://www.wattpad.com/858093420-problems-radiodust-7-mind-killer if u wanna see the stinky deer whore


End file.
